dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Proving Loyalties
} |name = Proving Loyalties |image = Dwarf Commoner as Everd.jpg |px = 270px |location = Orzammar Proving |start = Beraht |end = Jarvia |previous = Beraht's Favor |next = Captured |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Proving Loyalties is the second quest in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. A large Proving is being held today and the best from the Warrior Caste will compete to win glory and perhaps a place within the Grey Warden ranks. However, Beraht will obviously try to make some profit out of it. Walkthrough (even if he mentions three in the dialogue). Everd's armory includes the following plot items, which cover all melee weapon styles: * Everd's Armor * Everd's Gloves * Everd's Boots * Everd's Helm * Everd's Sword * Everd's Axe * Everd's Mace * Everd's Shield None of his gear has a strength requirement. The Dwarf Commoner will be regarded as Everd, as long as they have Everd's Armor and Everd's Helm equipped. Additionally, his gear will be taken away from the protagonist at the end of the battle while they are unable to sell it before that as Leske will stop you from walking out of the Proving Grounds. The Proving Once the situation with Mainar is dealt with, in any way, you'll hear the Proving Master calling the fighters Everd and Mainar to make the final preparations before their battle starts. If Mainar's water basin was successfully poisoned, his speech before the fight will be incoherent. Proceed to the arena, and you will be pitted against three warriors: * Mainar: A warrior who fights with a mace and shield. He uses Shield Defense and Shield Pummel. * Adalbo: A warrior who wields a battle axe, and uses Mighty Blow and Berserk. Adalbo is the last year's Journeyman Division champion. * Lenka: A Silent Sister candidate, dual-wields blades, her skills limited to Precise Striking. Unlike the other fighters, Lenka will fight to the death as it is her final fight before her blooding is complete and is fully accepted within the Silent Sisters making her a slightly stronger opponent. Once she is killed, the Proving Master will start announcing the final round when Everd awakes from his drunken stupor and runs into the arena apparently thinking he is late for the Proving, as the Proving Master mentions his name, only to realize that an impostor is dressed in his armor. This prompts Mainar to identify Everd as the person who just entered the ring while the Proving Master orders the Dwarf Commoner to remove their helmet in order to reveal their identity. Once the Commoner removes the helmet and it is revealed that they are a casteless dwarf, there is an angry outburst from the Proving Master and the other watchers which ends only when the Proving Master orders the arrest of the Dwarf Commoner for defiling the sacred constitution of the Provings.}} Result The Dwarf Commoner takes some of the guards down before being taken down themselves and losing consciousness. The Proving Loyalties quest is ended and Captured starts. Notes * Varick is among those who watched this proving. Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests